


Midnight Snacks || Raphael x Reader || TMNT

by PeriwinklePB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: But also kinda romantic, Cute, Donnie is only mentioned, F/M, Fluff, Food, Gender Neutral, M/M, Midnight Snacking, Mostly Platonic, Reader is a hungry child, Some Humor, This is what happens when you refuse to go to sleep and are hungry af, chips have been abandoned, cold pizza IS good, i guess, inspired by me being hungry in the middle of the night, some flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriwinklePB/pseuds/PeriwinklePB
Summary: You happened to wake up in the middle of the night absolutely starving, so you take a lovely midnight trip to the kitchen. Fortunately, by surprise, it seems you're not the only one awake...





	Midnight Snacks || Raphael x Reader || TMNT

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness, I need to stop making drabbles but I just can't help it...

You sighed. It was 2 in the morning and you had woken up with a grumbling stomach.

“No. I **refuse** to get out of bed,” you mumbled to yourself. To your dismay, the empty food sack inside your body groaned back at you. Sighing once more, you stumbled out of your warm, comfy bed and onto the cold, hard cement floor. You shivered once contact had been made, but quickly became used to the already familiar feeling. Usually, you’d put on shoes the second you got out of bed but it was 2 am and you didn’t feel like it. Bold light from the living room shone through the orange curtain door, leaving a dim glow in your room to prevent you from tripping over countless piles of junk.

‘Hm, usually Donnie turns the main lights off before going to bed…’ You thought as you pulled open the curtain and squinted from the near blinding light. You shrugged the thought away and trudged toward the kitchen. ‘Come to think of it, all the lights seem to be on… Is someone still awake?’ Right before you passed the dojo, your brain suddenly registered padded thuds and sharp grunts. You froze in your tracks, not sure what to really do and not really sure why you were worrying.

‘Probably just one of the turtles, right?’

Peeping around the sliding door, you saw Raphael practicing various moves. You glanced toward the kitchen and decided that it could wait.

Taking a few steps in, you reached the edge of the training mat, which was really just a worn rug. Raphael was facing away from you; he hasn’t even noticed your presence. You lifted your foot and gently placed your heel on the mat, making a small sound as your heel landed. Somehow Raphael heard this singular tiny noise and swiftly whipped around, holding his sai up to your throat. He was breathing heavily.

“Uh, hey?” You spoke softly, waving your hand a little. Raph realized that it was just you and removed his weapon from your neck.

“...Hey…” He replied between his panting.

“Do you know how late it is?” You asked as he turned away from you and began pacing. He simply shrugged in response.

“2 am.” Raph turned to you with a surprised look on his face.

“Really?” You nodded. “Then why are you up?”

“I could ask **you** the same question. I was just hungry. How often do you do **this**?” You cocked your hip and placed a hand on it.

“...Uh...often?” Raph rested his hand on the back of his head, still panting. Stifling a laugh, you lazily backed out of the dojo and stretched.

“Whelp…c’mon to the kitchen with me.”

“What?”

“You’ve probably been at this for hours, you need a snack.”

“Nah, I’m not really tha-” He was interrupted by a loud grumble of his stomach.

“Pft, just, C'mon!” You laughed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to the kitchen.

As he leaned against the countertop, you opened two top cupboards and pulled out some chips and pretzels.

“Now… how often do you do **this**?” He inquired with a smirk on his face.

“Uh...eh, often.” This sort of “banter” was common between you two, but this time his comeback to your first question was pretty good. Most of the time neither of you were able to come up with any _good_ witty remarks. You opened the fridge and took out a pizza box and placed it on the counter with the chips and pretzels. Not bothering to heat the slices up, you grabbed a piece of pizza and shoved it into your mouth.

“Oh, man, I was soooooo hungry...” You mumbled as you took more bites of pizza. Raph chuckled and picked up a slice for himself and began eating.

“How are you 'soooooo' hungry? We ate just a few hours ago!” The red-masked turtle asked.

“8 hours ago to be specific. That’s too long to not eat! I can’t wait till morning all the time! That’s why I have lovely midnight snacks to keep me going.” You finished off your slice of pizza and opened up the bag of pretzels.

“Pft, snack? This is like a whole meal…” He replied as he watched you chomp down some pretzels.

Holding onto the pretzel bag, you jumped onto the counter and patted the spot beside you. Raphael lightheartedly rolled his eyes and sat next to you. It was moments like these where you would observe Raphael. He was the most interesting of the brothers. Strong, yet sensitive, hot-headed, but cool… also pretty angsty. You enjoyed observing his mannerisms and quirks, things that his brothers don’t notice. Like training in the middle of the night. Who knows how long he’s done this. You were aware of how competitive he is, but losing sleep to train…

After a few minutes of eating, your eyelids began to droop. Lazily glancing over at Raphael, you noticed he was looking at you.

“What?” He immediately turned away.

“Nothing,” You caught a smirk creeping up on his face, “It’s just that you look like a little gremlin eating all that food.”

“PFFT, RAPH!” He was also a tease. You playfully pushed him. He laughed adorably, at least in your opinion, and jumped off the countertop. As he was walking out of the kitchen you closed up the pretzel bag and followed him.

“Going back to training?” Raphael glanced at you and opened his mouth. Before he could say anything he yawned and stretched.

“Naw, I’m going to bed,” he yawned again. You both walked together towards the rooms, stopping at yours first.

“Whelp, good night, Raph,” you drew the curtain open with a hand and waved your other at Raphael.

“Goodnight, (Y/N),” he tiredly winked at you and gave you a finger gun. Chuckling lightly, you stepped into your room and jumped into bed.


End file.
